


Inconsequential Things

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron stands alone in the desert and muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconsequential Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [14th January prompt post](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/399627.html) on tf_speedwriting. I chose Prompt #3 - Setting: a lunar eclipse (you choose the planet)

Sand whipped around Megatron’s tall frame, as he stood motionless upon an otherwise seemingly deserted Egyptian desert. Far off into the distance, the Decepticon could see the trio of Great Pyramids jutting up towards the night sky. The moon was full that night, yet it wouldn’t be for much longer, nor did it provide enough light to make out any details upon the distant pyramids. It didn’t matter to Megatron; his visual sensors were far more powerful than a mere human’s and he could see at far greater distances than the mewling monkeys that liberally crawled across the Earth’s surface.

He shifted slightly, large metal foot disturbing the grains of sand beneath him into sliding slipperiness. He felt his purchase upon the desert give way and he grumbled, re-adjusted his stance and stood still once more. He propped large fists upon the metal framework of his hips, audio sensors picking up the far off sound of a camel shifting in the distance. He paid it no mind; to him, a camel was worth even less of his attentions than the humans.

The temperature shifted ever downwards, night growing colder against Megatron’s iron hide. The coldness had surprised the Decepticon at first; after the heat of the day, the reverse temperatures at night seemed just as inhospitable. He mused once again that the nomadic inhabitants of the perpetual and ancient deserts must truly be a hardy race. Megatron felt a sudden and unbidden surge of respect for those nomads, unwelcome in its intensity and its direction aimed towards the lowly humans Megatron abhorred.

He turned his ocular receptors up towards the skies, and saw the first smattering of stars peppering the blackness, pinpricks that were all too bright against the blank backdrop. He counted them three times, before turning his gaze away, the pursuit already a bore to him.

The Earth shifted beneath him, growing ever older in its ancient travels around the sun. Megatron wondered again just when he would gain access to the Matrix of Leadership. He could feel it close to him now, feel the throb of its energy tenuous at times and stronger at yet other times. He could feel the weight of it in his hands, feel its power and potential surge through his very being as he unlocked the power of the machine that could harvest the very sun from the sky.

Megatron grinned slightly as the Earth moved again and the first sliver of the moon disappeared from view high above. The Decepticon watched as the satellite above threw back reflected light, light that was eaten up by the trajectory of the Earth cutting off the Sun. The moon was slowly eaten away by darkness, growing smaller, smaller, smaller still until it was almost entirely gone. One tiny sliver hung in the sky, the only reminder left that it was even there at all. Megatron promised himself that soon that would be the sun in the moon’s place, gradually being eaten away until there was nothing left of it at all. The moon suddenly blinked out entirely, leaving a blank disc in the sky, a dead satellite momentarily blinded by the Earth. And then it slowly crept back into existence again, bright light flooding the valleys and the plains of the dusty moon, reflecting back down upon the Earth to guide the tides and night seafarers alike.

Megatron knew beauty when he saw it, despite his very nature. He almost felt sorry for the humans, who, in their not so distant future, would lose their sun and their very life support. It would be a shame to deprive them of such beauty as a lunar eclipse, yet that wasn’t Megatron’s problem. Such inconsequential things never were.


End file.
